


Lucas, Claus, and the Suite Life Of Zack And Cody Danimal Sweepstakes

by orphan_account



Category: Mother 3, Suite Life of Zack & Cody
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Disney Channel, Other, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Claus notices a commercial while watching Disney Channel.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Commercial

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when it was like 12 am I need a healthy sleeping schedule

Claus sat down on his couch boredly watching TV. He sighed, it was raining outside so there wasn't much to do but watch the Disney Channel, until a particular commercial caught his eye.

"HEY DO YOU WANNA MEET ZACK AND CODY FROM THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY"

Claus perked up. He nodded eagerly.

"ON NEW DANIMALS CRUSH CUP PACKS WHICH DELIVER A BLAST OF FRUITY FLAVOR, YOU CAN FIND A CODE TO ENTER ONLINE AND JOIN THE ZACK AND CODY SWEEPSTAKES!"

Claus jumped up eagerly, his full focus now on this commercial.

"JUST GO DANIMALS/ZACKANDCODY.COM WITH YOUR PARENTS PERMISSION AND ENTER THE FREE CODE ON A SPECIALLY MARKED PACK OF DANIMALS CRUSH CUPS™" 

"OH GOD..." Claus immediately ran up the stairs "I GOTTA TELL LUCAS" 

Lucas was sitting in his room relaxing, reading a book. It was quiet. The only noise was rain outside until Claus kicked the door open.

"LUCAS HOLY FRICK"

Lucas flinched and turned around just to see it was his twin, he hushed his brother.  
"What is it?"

"LUCAS WE GOTTA GO TO DANIMALS.COM WITH OUR PARENTS PERMISSION AND ENTER THE CODE ON THE DANIMALS CRUSH CUPS™ TO JOIN THE ZACK AND CODY SWEEPSTAKES"

"Can you quiet down?!" Lucas hushed him again "Also, why?"

"Sorry." Claus lowered his voice."So we can see Zack and Cody of course!"

"Uhm.. Why would we wanna do that?"

"Because why wouldn't you want to meet Zack & Cody?!"

"Do people even win those things?"

"Please Lucas! Please please pleaaaaaaase!" He tugged on his brother's arm

Lucas grumbled something but then sighed.

"Okay fine. But where's the danimals Crush Cups™ pack we have? I'm pretty sure mom and dad threw it away."

"Then we have some digging to do, my dear brother!" Claus grabbed his arm.

"Oh god.."

Claus eagerly took him downstairs, into the kitchen, and then stopped at the trashcan. He pushed the silver top off and peered into the bag.

"Well Lucas, help me out."

Lucas put a plastic glove on.  
"Are you sure?"

"Cmooon, please Lucie."

"Don't call me that. And fine."

"LETS GO!"

Claus immediately started digging, Lucas just gently pushed everything and picked up things. Lucas gagged at the stench of rotten eggs from the omelettes Hinawa made. Claus digged a bit deeper before he found a red packinging. 

"LUCAS I FOUND IT!" 

"Oh. Well what's the code?"

Lucas gathered next to his brother. They read the code. Claus jumped up.

"COME ON LUCAS, TO THE COMPUTER"

"JESUS DUDE CAN YOU SLOW DOWN-"

Claus ran to the computer and immediately switched it on. It was one of those big box gray computers. He went on Google. Lucas stood beside him and watched him eagerly as his brother typed in "danimals/zackandcody.com" without his parents permission because he was a rebel. They were greeted with a bright website. There was a tab that said "Click here to enter sweepstakes!" Luckily they were just in time, as it would end in 2 days. Claus clicked on it. They were greeted with the website asking them for information. 

What's your first and last name?

Claus Himawari 

Phone number?

407-884-0830

Code?  
Ertu737

Claus looked over to his brother.

"Lucas.. Are you ready for me to make a decision that might potentially change our lives?" 

Lucas paused, and then nodded.

"Yes."

Claus looked back to the screen and clicked "enter". It took a few seconds for it to load to a page that said "Thank you for joining!" And other stuff Claus didn't care about.

Now all they had to do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinawa was busy doing laundry, as she heard the phone ring. She walked into the kitchen and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is this the house of Claus Himawari?"

"Erm yes? I happen to be his mother, who is this?"

"Congratulations, Mrs Himawari! Your son has won the Zack & Cody Danimals sweepstakes! We'll be sending the airpl-" 

"Uh, what sweepstakes? Zack & Cody is that show on the Disney channel right?"

There was a minute of silence, but the other person on the line spoke. 

"May we speak to your son?"  
"Sure.. Claus, honey, can you come downstairs?"

Claus raced down and then stopped in his tracks when he saw his mother talking on the phone. 

"Here, someone needs to speak to you."

Claus took the phone.

"Uh. Hello?"

"Hello, I'm assuming your Claus Himawari? Yes, well you've just won the Zack and Cody sweepstakes!"

Claus froze for a minute and gasped he suddenly LITERALLY started jumping off the walls

"OHMYGODHMGGODHMYGOHDOYMHGODYSYSYEYSYZYZYYSYZYZYEYYSIMGONMAMEASGZAKCANDOCYDYEYSYSYSYSYS"

Hinawa picked up the phone as her son absolutely went apeshit. 

"What are these sweepstakes exactly?"

"You'll receive two plane tickets to a vacation waterpark hotel resort and to see Zack and Cody at Disney channel studios"

Hinawa perked up. 

"So well be getting the plane tickets soon?"

"Yes, how many will you need?"

"Do you allow dogs?"

"Certainly."

"Alright, 5 please!"

"Alright ma'am, the tickets will be sent over shortly! You have 30 days to use them. Have a nice day."

The phone hung up. Lucas came down from the stairs with Boney. His hair was messy and he still had his pajamas on. Lucas rubbed his eyes.

"Mmmm.. why's Claus losing it?"

Claus ran over to Lucas, still very hyperactive.

"LUCAS LUCAS LUCAS LUCAS WE'RE GONNA MEET ZACK AND CODY AHAHAHAJDKSKSLAMXMSLDMFMFKSODKVMC,CME JALFMDK"

"Wait, really?!"

"Woof woof ( But you didn't ask for your parents permission before signing up. For shame, Claus. For shame. )" Scolded Boney 

Claus pulled on Hinawa's dress.

"MOOOOOM WE HAVE TO PACK NOOOOOW" Claus whined.

Hinawa only pat his head in response.

"Hold on, let me tell your father. "

"Hmph." Claus responded as Hinawa walked off

Eventually Flint said yes, the author didn't write this part out because they're writing this at 1 - 2 am while moving staying in a hotel at a state they literally never been too while sleeping in the same bed as theyre parents trying not to wake them up. I mean, seriously. They have to wake up atleast 8 am tomorrow. Anyways, Claus immediately started packing and helped his brother out.

"Do you need anything else, Lucie?" Claus said. Lucas stared at him, cause of course he hated being called that but didn't respond to it. "Yeah. I do." He said, closing his suitcase.

"OKAY COME ON-" Claus responded, racing downstairs. "Wait!" Lucas ran after him. Flint, Hinawa, and Boney were downstairs waiting by the door.

"Bark woof (Bout time you little shits.)"

"Alright boys, cmon." Flint said, opening the door.

The adventure began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally gonna meet Zack and Cody in the next chapter, stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued


End file.
